


Me, Myself and Seventeen I's

by AnOddSock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Magic, New Year's Resolutions, Phone Calls & Telephones, Spells & Enchantments, Voicemail, things go awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock
Summary: Told almost entirely through voicemails left to Sam and Dean, Charlie has some misadventures while trying to instigate her New Year's Resolution





	Me, Myself and Seventeen I's

“Hey Dean, I’m looking through your library - very cool, although I did find one cook-spell-book which I **do not** want to think too hard about - anyway I found some interesting stuff, but what are the chances that any of it’s like, cursed? You know what, I'll just try and cross reference, nevermind!”

 

“Hi Sam, I found this spell and I know you’re gonna tell me not mess with anything, but it looks pretty harmless and it’s not like I’m gonna use it on another person or anything I’m not crazy! I know this isn’t Harry Potter - which incidentally how cool is it that magic is basically accessible to everyone? - but I was thinking about New Years and well if this works we may never need to spend money to replace anything ever again. Reduce, reuse, recycle bitches!”

 

“Dean, I did this spell, I was trying to replenish my favourite tees and it sort of worked, and by “sort of” I mean it did something I’m just not sure how. There’s got to be a reversal in one of these books, but. It’s really hard to think when there’s… such a distraction.”

 

“Sam. I’m sure I can fix it, but I accidentally… reproduced myself. Wow there really is no good way to say that is there? Anyway, I thought you’d be less likely to yell at me than Dean would, and maybe you’d have some idea where to look to put me back together. I’ll keep searching just maybe hurry back?”

 

“Hi Deeaann, it’s worse than I thought. They keep appearing, every hour on the hour! I never knew I was so annoying, they’re like checking themselves out in the mirror, one of them attacked another with a slice of freaking pizza! _Who went out for pizza?!_ They’re not even trying to help.”

 

“Okay, so turns out they’re me but they all have heightened aspects of my personality. I am never being a slob again I'll tell you that. I found the super-concentrated smart me and we’ve done a Hermione, we’re in the bathroom away from the others. Sam… two of them were making out! Gross, I am never going to be able to unsee that thankyouverymuch. They don't seem dangerous they’re just here, being _really_ annoying.”

 

“Dean, it’s been fourteen hours. There are now fifteen Charlie’s running amok - I am in way over my head. It’s like me, but way too much. I caught one of them tweeting and I’ll admit it was almost amusing she put “My New Years Resolution not to kiss any supermodels is going really well so far” but that’s really not the point! Where the hell are you dude?”

“Rowena! You picked up?”

“Isn’t that generally what people do when the phone rings?”

“Yes, but,”

“Where did you get this number? I don’t give it out like candy on Halloween.”

“Hacker, remember? Look I have a problem. Seventeen problems to be precise.”

“You want my help.”

“Ideally, no. But I am out of ideas.”

 

“Hi guys, everything’s back to normal - although my skin does feel oppressively tight right now. Rowena helped, mostly she was disgusted at the thought of an ever increasing number of Charlie Bradbury's running around so I didn’t have to bargain with her. Anyway, I’m just going to… sit on my hands until you get back. Feel free to prepare a very long lecture for me. Also maybe pick up some food, we, I, well let’s just say you’re all out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I DON'T KNOW. _I dOn'T KNoW,_ I'm sorry!
> 
>  
> 
> [Blame coldest hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/169572541875/terrible-new-years-resolutions-spncoldesthits)
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe one day I'll turn this into a proper fic, for now this is all you get.


End file.
